kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jax
﻿ "If you think you can win so easily... I suggest you pack your bags" -Jax to Danes Jax is one of the two main protagonists of Eternal Hearted. He is the cocky apprentice warrior being trained by Master Dalik alongside Danes. He also tends to travel around the worlds with his brother Gastin. Journal Entries Eternal Hearted * First Entry A strong young man who trains alongside Danes. He seems to enjoy messing around with his master's head. *'Second Entry' A brave young man who currenty is traveling around the worlds to collect hearts to become a master. His compition is usualy crushed under his powerful hands. Story Origin Born into a family of adventurers, he was brought up learning how to survive even the tightest situations... with style. He soon learned of his ability to use the Keyblade, giving him a advantage over the problems in his path. After an invasion of Heartless caused his whole world to sink into darkness, he set out to learn to use his new weapon to save the hearts of his family and friends. Appearence Jax is a muscular male who usually wear's his black vest with holes on the shoulders, and ebony t-shirt. He also has a silver disc logo on the center of his chest and pants. The only traditional training gear he wears is his blue pants with the red multi-pocket pouches attached on the right thigh. He has firey red hair held up with his blind fold he has housed on his forehead in the case he neads to go into Beserker Mode. ''Jax also heavily damaged right hand is wrapped in a thick layer of duct tape (Heavily resembling Cody from INfamous). Personality ﻿Jax is an extremely cocky fighter driven by the hope of recovering his world. Even though he has such a grim history he is still all about the fun of it, almost resembling a child half his age. He barely has any table manners... maybe because he almost never eats at a table. He also loves gossip, calling it "God's gift to socialisation". Although all this the way he acts as a person, as a Keyblade wielder he tends to be more serious and percise. This usually causes most of his friends to be confused at his attitude. Abilities and Powers '''Keyblade Wielding: '''The given ability to use his Keyblade Ondonex, and manipulate its forms using Keychains. *'Metal Element: He has powers to turn his Keyblade into maces, hammers, guns, etc. '''Blacksmithery: He has been trained by his parents to know how to make his own weapons. This also means the ability to make Gummi Ships. '''Gymnastics: '''He has learned his fair share of Gymnastics, playing at home and at the nearest gym. This puts him along the levels of a bronze metal acrobat. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''He tends to attack with his hands first during battles. This is because during his teenage years, he wasn't the most beloved by local gangs. '''Break Dancing/ Musical Skill: '''His favorite hobby as a kid was singing and dancing. Although it doesn't contribute much in combat, it helps when he's in the musical worlds. Quotes ﻿"If you think you can win so easily, I suggest you pack your bags." (Initial Statement) "Oh sorry dude, but that silent thing throws me off." (To Danes) "Yo! Dilak, can you bump up the difficulty." "Whoa, you're Riku! I'm you're biggest fan!" "Sora... Never heard of you!" (Meeting Sora and Riku) Battle Quotes "I don't think Medicare covers that." "Gotta go, y'know saving the world... s..." (Defeat/ Damage) "I love this game!" "Even video game boss battles are harder to kill than you!" (Boss Defeat) "Another day, another adventure." (New World Obtained) Trivia *﻿Jax's homeworld's name was never given. *Jax's relationship with Dansen is hard to figure out, for Dansen never speaks. *After Jax lost his family, his master Dilak has become a Mother like figure to him. Category:Characters Category:Characters (EH) Category:Non-Canon Characters